


"I Love You"

by TopHatNerd



Series: A Bad Dream [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oh no I did it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHatNerd/pseuds/TopHatNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shigeru and Kentarou don't say "I Love You" regularly. They show it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was physically painful but I got the urge to write after hearing the "If I Die Young" cover by MIchael Henry and Justin Robinett. The fic isn't connected to the song as much as I wanted to because my writing has its limits.  
> I'll try to write longer next time. I hope this one is good enough.

They rarely said “I love you” to each other.

They said “I love you” through healthy meals, through the tea that Shigeru forgot how he made his favourite because Kentarou always made for him, through the coffee that Kentarou forgot how he made his favourite because Shigeru always made for him.

They said “I love you” through mutters of compliment during their volleyball practices.

They said “I love you” through hands holding tight, bruised chapped lips and sweaty palms.

They said “I love you” through glances from the corner of their eye and sometimes, they said through kisses peppered on the other’s skin.

They said “I love you” through snuggles, tight grips on the other’s torso and legs entangled at the dead of the night, when one would listen to the shivering of the other’s body and held tighter. “It’s all right. I’m here.” was whispered repeated into the night or through the desperate grasp onto the other’s shirt. When their alarm clocks rang, numbness welcomed them and said “good morning” but they were in each other’s arms.

\---

_“Hey,” Kentarou asked one evening, body leant on Shigeru’s. “do you… love me?”_

_Shigeru nuzzled his boyfriend’s head and snaked an arm around his shoulder. “Of course I do.” He breathed out. “I love you.”_

_Kentarou exhaled audibly and his body relaxed completely against Shigeru. “I love you too…”_

_“To the moon and back?” Shigeru inquires with a smile._

_Kentarou snorted. “To the moon and back.”_

\---

“I love you” wasn’t something Shigeru and Kentarou exchanged regularly. They settled on actions.

Their “I love you” was exchanged in the heat of the moment. Their “I love you” was yelled when they argued and silenced them both. Their “I love you” was groaned out in-between ragged breathing and engraving marks on skin.

They didn’t say “I love you” enough. However, their actions carried “I love you” in them. That fact alone is enough.

But not enough now that two is one, a duo is a solo.

Not enough now that the bed is cold and it’s only breakfast for one.

Not enough now that Shigeru remembers not how to make the tea he loves but how to make the coffee Kentarou had once loved.

It will never be enough, will it?

Did he make Kentarou happy, just for a short moment, just for the last part of the latter’s life? Did he?

-o-

‘He would want me to move on.’ Shigeru thinks but he knows that moving on is a more time-consuming process, compared to falling in love with Kentarou.

And every morning, Shigeru wakes up with hands groping for nothing on the other side of the bed and makes the coffee that he drinks with a frown.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing something happy for YahaKyou right now but it's too short so I might never post it.  
> I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
